Something About A Skirt
by PolkaMusic
Summary: Shane is a little perplexed when he finds out Reed owns a skirt. But when he sees Reed modeling it, all he can think about is what it'd be like to ravish him... while he's still wearing it. Sequel to Scratches And Ranebows. CP Coulter's Daltonverse. Smut


**Hello. So this is indeed the squeal to Scratches and Ranebows. You don't need to read it to understand this one, but it would make a hell of a lot more sense if you did.**

**Summary says it all. This is smut in which Shane will be fucking Reed while he's wearing a skirt. **

**I started this months ago, before Prom Queen even came out. I've always had this kink so I think you can understand my elation when I found out Kurt was wearing a kilt to prom. I recently decided to finally finish it, so here it is!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Characters belong to CP Coulter.**

* * *

><p>Shane couldn't help the way his mouth slacked open in shock.<p>

It was a glorious Friday and here he was, leaning against the wall in Windsor, waiting for Reed to change out of his Dalton uniform so they could go out on a proper date and in what Reed would call 'proper clothing.'

He knew Reed liked to dress fashionably, but did he really have to come out looking like _that?_

Reed strutted over practically oozing rightful confidence and looking damn fine while doing so, that was until he tripped over nothing. But Shane was too busy opening gawking with eyes as big as Jupiter to notice. Reed collected himself and stood in front of him, no longer feeling very confident.

"Uh, so I'm ready," he shifted a little.

Shane barely registered his voice. "You look beautiful."

Reed's cheeks tinged with pink as he looked down at his body, trying to see what Shane saw. "Thanks."

"I mean it. You're the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on."

Reed's pink face quickly made the transition to scarlet. "That's not true," he whispered, eyes still locked on the ground.

Shane just grinned, "Oh yes it most certainly is."

He just couldn't fathom it. Reed was downright gorgeous. And he just couldn't come out looking this good, with those expensive looking pants clinging to his legs and the designer shirt that was hugging his body perfectly. It wasn't fair! How was Shane to be expected to concentrate on listening, speaking, or even breathing with Reed looking like he jumped off an airbrushed page of a very high fashion magazine. And how didn't he see how beautiful he really was?

He just stood there blushing, still mildly embarrassed by all of Shane's attention. He wasn't sure what to say. But Shane didn't notice his discomfort. He was still gawking, and none too subtly.

Reed shifted his weight, glancing away from Shane's adoring gaze. He racked his brain for a distraction. And shouldn't they be leaving soon? What time was it anyway? He reached down to grasp an empty pocket.

"Oh," he said suddenly, causing Shane to half snap out of it.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot my phone. It's probably still on my bed. I'll just go get it."

"I'll go with you!" Shane ran ahead and Reed couldn't help but smile and roll his eyes.

Shane burst into the room, ready to retrieve the phone, but was met with a bit of a shocking sight.

Reed's bed was completely buried under clothes, his closet doors were left ajar and random articles of clothing littered the floor.

Reed entered the room to see Shane looking around with an apprehensive look on his face. "Damn what happened? Did your closet explode?"

Reed felt his face flush. "Well I wanted to get dressed as quickly as possible and plus I had to find the perfect outfit."

Shane blinked. "Reed you could have come out wearing a potato sack and I still would have said you were the most beautiful person on earth, because it would still be true."

Reed's face was now bright red. He was rendered completely speechless.

"I… uh…"

"Don't even say it's not true," Shane was wearing his signature grin, couple that with his words and Reed's face couldn't get any redder. He averted his eyes to the floor, embarrassed.

Shane just smiled and went to grab the smaller boy's hand when he saw something peculiar.

"Uh Reed," he said picking up the object and holding it to his face, "What is this?"

The red in Reed's face darkened. He gave a small shrug, "It's fashion."

"Reed this is a skirt." Shane's face was far too amused for Reed's liking.

"It's Marc Jacobs!" he was quick to defend, snatching the skirt of Shane's grasp.

Amusement melted to confusion, "Is that a person…?"

Reed rolled his eyes, still heavily embarrassed, "Yes he's a person. A very famous fashion designer."

Shane was still just as confused. He loved Reed, but to him fashion was just like math: confusing.

"And he makes skirts? …For guys?"

Reed shrugged his shoulders while carefully folding the black skirt in his hands, "He makes other stuff too."

"Yeah, like what? Man bras?" Shane was grinning wildly until he saw Reed's ferocious glare. His smile fell and he threw up his hands defensively. "Hey now I was just kidding. I love this little skirt thingy." Reed's glare only increased. "Uh I mean it's not something I would wear." More glares. "But I'd love to see it on you." The glaring was now replaced with blushing. Seeing this, Shane smiled again. "You'd look so damn cute."

And so now Reed was left speechless for the second time that day. He twisted the skirt in his hands nervously. His eyes were locked on the floor, trying to will the blood out his cheeks.

"Oh don't look like that. You're adorable. In fact…" Shane plopped down on the messy bed. "Put it on."

Reed's head jerked up and his eyes widened drastically.

"I'm serious. All this talk about how you'd look makes me really want to see it. So you can go change and I'll wait right here." Reed was looking at him like he just grew an extra head. "Oh come on," he stood up and grabbed Reed's face, stroking the soft skin with his thumb, "I know you'll great, you always do."

Shane could feel the heat of Reed's blush underneath his palms.

He was staring up at the taller boy with huge, bright eyes. It made Shane's heart melt.

"Um. Okay." Reed was beyond nervous. Sure Shane could sat he looked beautiful, but was that what he was really thinking? "I'll be right back."

He hastily rushed into the door beside his bed that lead to the bathroom. Shane settled himself on the white couch, wanting to get a front row seat for a first look whenever Reed emerged.

He started idly playing with the hem of his shirt once Reed had been in there for a couple minutes. When the five minute mark came Shane sighed to himself. "Reed," he called out, "You look great, now stop nervously fidgeting and please get out here so I can admire you."

Reed was doing just that, and Shane's comment about admiring him didn't help at all.

He was standing in front of a long full body mirror, looking over his appearance and trying to work up the courage to just open the stupid door. But that would mean Shane seeing him dressed like this, and he might not like what he sees. And that would lead to mortification. But for any of that to happen he would have to open the door, but that would require moving, and Reed couldn't seem to remember how to do that. Fear was gripping his body, tightening his muscles and making it impossible for him to move. His breath was far too shallow and his heartbeat too fast. To put it simply: Reed was freaking out.

"Reed," he heard Shane call again, "Please come out. Stop worrying so much. I love you. Nothing is gonna change that, especially not a skirt."

Reed's cheeks darkened but his lips twitched. Hearing Shane say the three magical words still made him lightheaded and brought the butterflies to his stomach.

He bit back the smile and took a deep breath. Then another. And another. But he figured he better get this over with, if not he'll never hear the end of it. Once Shane gets something in his head, it will not leave. So he took another deep breath and reached a shaking hand out to finally open the door.

He peeked his head around the door frame to see Shane looking alert and attentive. He closed his eyes and gulped, wishing his heart would stop beating so erratically.

Legs that felt made of lead seemed to move on their own accord and he soon found himself standing in front of the tall dancer, eyes still clenched shut. He could hear Shane's breath hitch. Oh god. Was that good or bad? He felt his muscles tighten again.

"Reed," Shane's voice sounded entirely too breathy, as if he wasn't even aware he was speaking. "You look…"

Reed took a daring peek, "Silly I know. This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have even done this."

Shane just sat there staring with a vacant expression. After Reed finished rambling, he eyed the painter in disbelief. "I was actually going to say too beautiful for words to properly express."

Reed's cheeks flared. "Oh… um… thanks I guess?"

Shane stood and clasped onto Reed's quivering hands. "Reed you really need to start having more confidence." He released his hands and turned the small boy to the closest of Kurt's many vanity mirrors. "Look into that mirror and tell me the first word that comes to mind."

Reed fidgeted, twisting his hands, scraping nails against fingers nervously. He glanced into the mirror. The image facing him was no different than the one in the bathroom. His cheeks were redder but that was about all. His body looked too ill proportioned. Legs that weren't long enough to make the skirt that fell just a couple inches above his knees look good. The tight shirt that offered no muscle definition whatsoever, because he had no muscles worth showing.

He swallowed and began to speak after Shane nudged him encouragingly. "Skinny. Small. _Too_ small. Petite. Short. Tiny. Thin." Once the words started flowing, they couldn't stop. "Awkward. Minuscule. Ungraceful. Meager. Inadequate." He had to take a shaking breath.

Shane was giving him that disbelieving look again. "Really?" he asked with and arched eyebrow. "Because I was going to say 'perfect.'"

Reed could feel the heat spreading across his neck. He averted his gaze to the floor. "Thanks. But you kind of have to say that because you're my boyfriend…"

"No…" Shane hooked a finger under Reed's chin, forcing him to look up. "I have to say it because it's true. Now," he stepped away from the blushing boy, "About your confidence issue, I know you. You think everything through. You worry about the consequences and that keeps you from relaxing, letting go, and just _acting_ on your impulses. Like with me." He held his head up boldly. "Kiss me. Right now."

Reed's eyes could have very well bulged out of his head. "What? What are you-"

"See!" Shane interrupted. "It's always me instigating the kissing!"

"Hey!" Reed defended feeling scandalized, "I'm the one who stood in front of you over a week ago completely naked! Instigating something far more intense than simply kissing!" His mouth snapped shut immediately after the rushed sentence he hadn't even intended to say.

"Uh huh. Yet you could even say that sentence without your skin slowly fading to the color of a tomato."

Reed huffed and looked back at his feet.

"Now I told you to kiss me and you've yet to do it." Reed just looked away. "Reed! I'm standing here telling you what I want you to do! How is that any different from me making the first move? I'm giving you the okay and you're still too reluctant to do it! Find that person who was brave enough to stand in front of me with no clothes on and drag him up to the surface. Because I know the confidence is in there somewhere and-" His mouth was running in a very Shane like manner, only to be cut off when a pair of soft lips were placed over his in a light, chaste kiss. It lasted all of three seconds before Reed jumped back.

"There," he shrugged nonchalantly, "are you happy?"

Shane sighed, though not unkindly, "This wasn't about making me happy. It's about you. Remember? And _you_ doing what _you_ want to do without question. Do you want to kiss me?" Reed eyed him timidly before nodding once and glancing away. "Then do it."

Reed still wore the same expression.

"I mean it. That's what we're going to do today. Forget about the date, I'm going to help you build up your confidence," Shane started to talk like an excited child. "And I'll do so by letting you do whatever you truly want with me. Go on then," he fell into the couch in a dramatic show of helplessness. "Have your way with me, but I pray, do be gentle." His hand flew up to head to complete the charade.

Reed laughed, rolling his eyes, "You're insane, do you know that?"

Shane jumped up with a wide grin, "I am very much aware. I am also very serious." He opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, "I am at your whim. You may do with me what you wish."

Reed just shifted, "Uh…"

Shane sighed dramatically, "Oh for goodness sake! Reed! You're completely missing the point! You're supposed to be taking control! Anything we do today is going to be completely instigated by you! If you leave it up to me we're just gonna stand here and stare at each other. Is that what you want? Is that how you want to spend the day? Because if not then you better get-"

Reed had had enough of Shane's incorrigible babbling. If he wanted him to be confident then fine. If he wanted him to take control then here he was, shutting Shane up with a heated kiss. Unlike the last time he did this, this kiss could be called anything but chaste. Summoning the confidence from last time, just like Shane instructed, he found the nerve to deepen it.

Shane hummed his appreciation and surprise, momentarily forgetting that Reed was supposed to be in charge, and pulled him closer. By doing this, Shane lost his footing and collapsed onto the white couch he had previously been sitting on.

Reed fell on top on him, legs on either side of his lap. He let out a squeak of surprise when Shane unintentionally bucked his hips into Reed's boxer clad ones.

"Sorry," Shane stammered, mouth still against Reed's, "can't help it."

He kept his hips still after that, keeping true to his word of letting Reed lead, but Reed still felt a little disappointment rise. He wanted more. But wasn't that what Shane was talking about? If he wanted to do something then just _do it._ Well it couldn't hurt could it?

He tentatively pushed his hips down on Shane's. Yeah it didn't hurt at all. It felt quite good. So he did it again, but this time it was less pushing and more grinding. He didn't stop either. If he had anytime to worry about how Shane was feeling, his worries were eliminated when Shane started making groaning noises in the back of his throat.

"Reed," he broke apart, sounding lightheaded, "If we don't stop now, I won't be able to."

Reed pulled back and looked a little contemplative. He climbed off and walked over to his bed while Shane tried not to feel too disappointed. Reed didn't have to do anything he didn't feel comfortable with doing. But what _was_ he doing?

He was in front of his bedside table, rummaging through the drawer. He turned and started walking back to the couch a bit too fast paced. He managed to make it back without a hitch and proceeded to throw something at Shane's head before crawling back onto the confused boy's lap.

"What are-" was all he got out before he was once again silenced by Reed's lips. After a couple seconds of shamelessly enjoying this, he had to break away. "What did you throw at me?" he asked, glancing around. Then he saw it lying next to his right leg.

"Ah," he picked the condom up, looking amused. "Pink. You sure have a variety of colors."

Reed shrugged, turning a bit scarlet. "It's a colorful box."

"A _box_? You got a whole _box_? How many times are you planning on taking advantage of me?"

Reed's pink cheeks now looked significantly darker, "I just grabbed the first box that caught my eye. And they were pretty…" he was looking anywhere but Shane's eyes.

But Shane fixed that by grabbing his face between his hands, peering into the brown eyes before him. "Are you sure?"

Reed nodded without any sort of hesitation before leaning down to attack Shane's lips again. He started the slow rubbing of their hips again. The closed mouth gasping noises he was making only intensified when Shane started palming the bulge in his boxers, making his hips jerk violently. His hand slowly crept up Shane's leg to return the favor, hesitant like he wasn't sure of what he was doing.

Shane seemed to like it though, as he was soon breaking away, gasping, "Reed this is amazing, but these pants are tight, and this is becoming _painful."_

Reed flushed before stammering out, "Oh, okay." When Shane started unbuttoning his pants Reed took that as his cue to take off the skirt. Or at least try to. He couldn't seem to focus. But before he got the chance, Shane was grabbing his hands. "No. Keep it. I like it." He gave a goofy half smirk before grabbing onto Reed's hips, burying his fingers under the hem line of his boxers, looking for any sign of hesitation. Reed just mewled and shifted onto his knees, allowing for better access to pull the small black boxers off. After a couple seconds of moving around, he succeeded, throwing them onto the floor.

"There," he said in a relived kind of haste, clutching onto the small hips and pushing them down on his own.

By doing this Reed could automatically tell Shane had only opened his pants as much as necessary, without actually taking them off. All of Reed's questioning about that was gone the second he felt Shane bare and hard against him.

His hips seemed to act on their own, wanting more of that delicious friction. When Shane started sucking on his neck, Reed couldn't take it anymore.

"Put it on already!" his voice came out in a high pitched whine.

Shane, without ceasing his movement, shoved the condom in Reed's hand, giving him another smirk, "You do it."

Reed could have thought of a thousand different ways to say 'are you serious?' but he was so hot and bothered he couldn't seem to come up with a liable argument. And the look Shane was giving him said he was in no mood for negotiation.

He took the wrapper and ripped it open with his teeth. And hot damn, Shane thinks it's the single sexiest thing he's ever seen. Except for, you know, Reed laying beneath him basically begging for it. And okay, he _really_ needs to hurry up with that condom.

But Reed's hesitating, not only because he's never done this before, but because this would also be the first time he's ever touched Shane bare.

"Reed," Shane whined, and Reed could easily see how being in control would be enjoyable. He could keep Shane pleading like this all day if he wanted to. But as much appeal as that idea held, he didn't think he could wait any longer either. So he swallowed away his doubt and gently rolled the condom on, blushing brightly at the feeling.

Shane's hips automatically jerked up into Reed's hand. He considered letting go, but thought better of it when he remembered the control aspect. Instead he let his fingers linger, drawing small circles with each one. Shane started gasping when Reed's hand began moving up and down, increasing in speed. Shane reached underneath the skirt to pump Reed as well, going faster and faster.

"Shane," Reed whimpered, sounding strung out, "Please just do it already!"

"What?" Shane was finding it very hard to concentrate with Reed's thumb swirling over the head of his cock. "But I haven't even-"

"Don't care."

"But don't you-"

"No."

"But-"

"Shane! Just- please!" He was whining again and Shane would have to be a moron to refuse that.

"Whatever you want."

Reed shifted back onto his knees while Shane aligned himself. He then grabbed onto Reed's hips, guiding himself in.

Reed's face skewed through the uncomfortable burn of pressure. Shane started kissing every inch of Reed's face that he could, whispering apologies.

"'S'okay," Reed mumbled dejectedly. He bit down on his lip sharply when Shane started to twerk his hips. It took a couple seconds of doing this before Reed was biting his lip for a completely different reason. He gasped Shane's name and it sends a shiver down the other boy's spine. God he loved when Reed did that. He jerked his hips up again, this time going deeper, and Reed couldn't stop the chocked off moans he made in response.

His hips twitched down meeting Shane's, trying his best not to cry out. But he knew what Shane would say about that, so he allowed a few moans to slip passed.

"Louder," Shane commanded, jerking up harder and Reed had no choice but to obey. The jerking of his own hips became longer and deeper and it soon seemed they were acting on their own, desperate for more.

Every time Shane hit just the right spot it sent a frenzy of electric shocks all through his body, everywhere, reaching up to his fingertips which were clutching onto the peak of Shane's shirt.

Shane's name escapes his lips again as he his talented hips kept working. The word sends shocks of plunging though Shane's body as well and he has to marvel at the situation. So Reed had hips that worked like magic, he also liked to moan Shane's name in a voice filled to the brim with lust. But wasn't there something else he liked to do? A sharp stinging on his shoulders brought him out of his pondering.

Reed's hands had shifted from Shane's shirt to his shoulders, nails digging in painfully in the same place as last time. Oh. Of course. Reed felt the need to clutch onto something during the heat of the moment, and that something usually ended up being Shane's shoulders and back.

So what Shane was getting from this was one: Reed could ride him like a fucking pro. Two: he liked to moan Shane's name while he was doing this. And three: whenever his small body was taken over by pleasure, he had to scratch something. Shane was strangely elated by all three of these attributes.

He stopped thinking about it when Reed lifted his clouded eyes to meet his own, and all he could see was Reed's beautifully flushed face.

Reed was biting down on his lip while his rolling hips sped up and his breath became jagged. Soon the rolling faded into bouncing, making his hips go deeper. His moans became louder and one hand moved from Shane's shoulder to the back of his neck. He twined his fingers through the silky black curls there. And when Shane roughly pressed just right inside him, he found himself tugging the hair harshly.

Shane's head jerked back and his mind started to reel. So now Reed pulled hair? Shane wasn't sure how to describe how this made him feel, but he was sure 'unnnnfff' would suffice.

Reed pulled harder as his hips bounced faster. His eyes were closed again and his loud moans were becoming more like needy whines.

Shane had to smirk, hands guiding the bouncing hips. "How is it?"

Reed babbled incoherently before gasping, "S-Shane. Please!"

Shane couldn't keep the smile out of his voice, "Please what?" As much as he loved to hear Reed beg like that, he had to know what Reed was begging for. When he was met with nothing more than whimpers, he continued, "Reed, if you don't tell me what you want, I can't give it to you."

Reed swallowed and tried to think around the haze in his mind, "Y-you,"

"But baby, you already have me."

Shane's hips sped up as well, making it hard for Reed to think. It was like Shane liked to hear him try to talk like this. He suspected that was exactly the case when Shane slammed into him with particular force right before he was about to speak. "W- ah- ssent fin-ished," he struggled to make sense of what he was trying to say. "You c-control me."

Before he even finished, Shane was lifting him up, arms under legs, carrying him to the desk that was across the way and knocking the items on top of it to the floor.

Reed was placed on top, his chest lying against the wood, hips dangling off, feet just barely touching the floor.

Shane picked his pace back up, crashing their hips together, causing Reed's hips to slam into the desk. But he didn't mind. That small pain kind of paled in comparison to the every other feeling Shane was giving him. Goose bumps spread over arms as Shane grabbed onto his hips again, somewhat leaning onto his back.

Reed made a rush of inarticulate stammering before he finally gasped out, "Harder!"

Hearing this sent chills crawling over Shane's skin and he had to obey, using this new position to his advantage, grabbing onto Reed's curls, wanting to see if he liked it just as much as Shane did. He gave the curls a rough tug, and some part of him that was buried under all this lust hoped it didn't hurt him. When Reed showed no sign of disapproval, only crying out and arching his back, allowing better access to his hair and hips, Shane had to smirk, completely titillated. Reed was such a _vixen._

He just pulled harder while his hips went faster, making Reed's moaning become louder. Shane was momentarily worried about the boys who were still present at Windsor hearing but ultimately decided he just didn't give a fuck. Let the whole school hear, he didn't mind. He was still going to make Reed scream as loud as he could.

And that's exactly what he did when he reached his free hand around and underneath the skirt that was becoming more and more of a turn on, to fist Reed's leaking cock.

Reed's breath hitched as Shane tugged his curls harder until his breath was ghosting Reed's ear, causing the goose bumps to make a reappearance and his back to arch deeper. Add this to everything else Shane was doing to him and Reed couldn't take it. He screamed out, clawing at the wood on the desk, desperate for something to clutch onto. And Shane was just as desperate to feel those fingernails scratching at his back again.

He let go of Reed's hair, smirking when he made a displeased groan to this, and lifted him up again, whispering, "Your turn," before crashing back onto the couch, never leaving Reed's tight haven, and keeping his back against his chest.

Reed spared no time to wonder about their new position, or feel nervous about it, and immediately started working his hips while Shane went back to stroking him.

Reed's moans and gasps got louder and the rolling of his hips got sloppier, cock getting wetter in Shane's hand. He screamed his name and _loud. _Shane loves it. He wants to hear to hear it again and again.

When Reed's legs started to tremble he knew was teetering dangerously on the edge. But he didn't slow down. If anything his hips sped up, now physically unable to think anything coherently. The room was spinning and his mind was reeling, and all he could focus on was the shocks rocketing through his body and the heated pressure pooling in his abdomen. His hands were scratching at his own legs, becoming more and more undone.

"Fuck!" Shane cursed feeling just as prurient as Reed was.

Reed screamed, losing all control of his hips. He knew he was going to lose control of everything soon as the pressure continued to build to the brink.

It all came crashing down when the door opened and Kurt and Blaine entered the room, holding hands and looking way too happy.

Reed slammed his legs closed, struggling to sit up and appear normal while Shane's hand practically flew out from under his skirt, straightening it out to make sure their hips weren't visible. But Kurt and Blaine paid them absolutely no mind as they made their way into the room and to Kurt's bed without even a glance in their direction.

While Shane was imagining how good it would feel to kick the crap out of the both of them, Reed was busy kicking himself for not remembering to lock the door. His mind that was previously clouded with lust was now only clouded with sheer mortification.

What if Kurt and Blaine figured it out, sure they couldn't _see_ anything thanks to Reed's skirt, but couldn't they just _tell? _It was pretty obvious.

But they showed no sign of knowing until Kurt looked at floor and then turned over to where it would only appear that Reed was sitting on Shane's lap looking awkward and uncomfortable. He raised an eyebrow and gave them a weird look.

As Reed began to silently panic, thinking for sure they were discovered, Kurt began to speak.

"Guys why the hell are all my writing utensils scattered on the floor? They were on the desk. In fact… what in the world have you been doing in here?" he glanced around, observing all the clothes that were still covering Reed's bed.

"Nothing!" Reed answered entirely too fast in a high pitched voice.

Now Blaine and Kurt were both giving them odd looks. Kurt just raised his eyebrow again before turning his back to them and picking up everything that was supposed to be on the desk. Blaine bent down and started to help him.

While they were turned away, Shane used this momentary distraction to his advantage and slammed his hips upward for as long as he could before Reed's groaning, which he was failing at biting back, made them both look back towards them, questioning looks back on their faces.

When they returned to picking up all the fallen items, Shane started the discreet thrusting of his hips again, and Reed could hear the smirk in his voice when he whispered quietly in his ear, "You might want to keep it down, wouldn't want them finding out now would we?"

Reed was going to freaking kill him.

He was failing miserably at concealing his moans. He tried biting his lip but they would still slip passed in the form of strung out whimpers. Thankfully Blaine and Kurt hadn't seemed to notice as they conversed, both still kneeling on the floor to collect everything that was knocked off the desk.

Shane had no sympathy as he continued to subtly jerk his hips upward, hitting Reed in just the right place. He was so freaking close and even though he'd sooner die from humiliation, his body didn't care if there were two other people in the room or twenty, and if Shane didn't cut it out he would be coming in front of them.

"Stop it!" he quietly hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Shane smugly whispered back, "Don't you think it'd be hot to come in front of an audience?" He ended with a particularly hard jerk upwards causing Reed's composed façade to crumble down.

He tried to muffle his moan but it just came out as high pitched whine. It was then that Kurt stood back up turning to look at them again, Blaine following in suit.

They both looked heavily confused. "What is wrong with you Reed?" Kurt asked also looking a little concerned. He stepped forward to look into Reed's eyes, and Reed wanted to strangle Shane who was still just barely twitching his hips.

While Kurt was looking over Reed's features, Blaine looked back around the room, taking in the mess that was still spread all over the other side. Blaine figured the reason that Kurt hadn't started complaining about it was that all of the clothes were all on Reed's side.

That's when he noticed. There was once article of clothing that was in the middle of the room, right in front of the couch. A small pair of black boxers. He thought that was kind of odd, but only felt confused for half a second, before he eyes were widening and snapping back to where Reed was sitting on Shane's lap.

He noted Reed was having trouble forming an actual sentence to answer Kurt's question and his hands were clutching onto the couch cushions. He also noticed Shane's eyes were closing and his hips were moving just a fraction of an inch.

No freaking way.

Reed wasn't the only one who was planning to hurt Shane after this as Blaine was beginning to contemplate how to make him pay for this.

Kurt continued on, completely oblivious to the situation, "Are you sure you're okay? You look like you're going to be sick."

_Yeah,_ Blaine thought bitterly,_ he's not the only one._

"Hey Kurt," he spoke in a surprisingly calm voice, "Can you come with me to my room? I need help with something."

"Um okay," Kurt looked a little unsure and turned back to Reed, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Reed just closed his eyes, gasping, "Just go!"

"Uh alright. If you say so." They both headed to the door, but not leaving until Blaine gave Shane a very intense look that seemed to tell the dancer that he would pay for all this later.

But he couldn't be bothered by that at all, because now that they were finally out of the room he could fuck Reed hard, without any sort of reservation.

And Reed didn't have any sort of hesitation as his hips got right back to work, rolling faster and faster until he was seeing stars. Shane's hands were digging into his sides, and when he gave one particularly hard shove, Reed was completely done for. He failed at swallowing down the scream that accompanied.

With Reed's body convulsing on top of his, it didn't take long until Shane was doing exactly that, nails digging into Reed's hips harshly.

Reed's body went limp, falling against Shane's, panting roughly and trying not to be upset over the fact that the skirt he'd never even worn before was ruined. Or that Kurt and Blaine had almost caught them in the act, and Shane had only seemed to want to make matters worse.

Once he collected enough breath, he finally gasped, "I am going to kill you."

Shane just laughed, "Don't pretend like that wasn't fun."

Reed crawled off, and straightened out the skirt, "It was not fun, it was mortifying!" He threw his head in his hands, completely embarrassed and not knowing where to look when Shane stood up to dispose of the condom and fasten his pants.

He peeked through his fingers to see Shane looking at him with an amused expression and a raised eyebrow. "Why are you so shy?"

Reed huffed, "I'm not shy I just don't think it would be a very fun idea to be caught like that by two of my best friends."

Shane just laughed, "It's not like they could see anything. Don't worry, I'm pretty sure they didn't figure anything out. Well…" he trailed off.

Reed felt a little fear at that, "Well what?"

"Blaine did give me this weird look before they left. And come to think of it, why did they leave so suddenly?"

Reed tried not to panic, "I don't care why they left, I'm just glad they did. That was _torture._"

"You still haven't told me what you need help with," Kurt said from where he was sitting on Blaine's bed.

"Oh well," Blaine looked a little sheepish, "I don't really need help with anything. We just needed to get out of that room."

Kurt sat up straighter, looking alarmed, "What? But Reed looked like he was going to be sick! We shouldn't have left him!"

Blaine just laughed, "Trust me Kurt, Reed wasn't looking feverish because he was feeling bad, quite the opposite actually."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Think about it. Reed was wearing a skirt, which is not only odd, but convenient. He was on Shane's lap and they were both breathless. I think it's pretty obvious."

Kurt blinked and shook his head. "Wait a minute. No. No that's…"

Blaine just looked at him, pursing his lips.

Kurt's eyes narrowed, "So the stuff on the desk…" his voice rose in volume when he figured it out, "On my desk! On my couch! In my room!"

"What are you doing?" Shane asked when Reed, who was back in his pants from earlier, went to throw the skirt away.

Reed turned to look at him, "I'm throwing it away."

"But why?"

He looked at his feet, "Well I… you know… in it and now it's ruined."

Shane laughed at Reed's rapidly darkening cheeks. "You know there is such a thing as a washing machine." He grabbed Reed's hands, "Keep it. I like it on you."

Reed reluctantly smiled. Blushing and glancing away, he whispered, "Fine."

Before Shane got the chance to reply, the door banged opened and a very infuriated Kurt appeared, glaring with the intensity to set the room on fire.

Reed and Shane both visibly gulped, knowing they were done for.

Blaine just smiled, satisfied from where he was standing in his doorway, confident that Kurt would take care of everything.

And he would. Nobody was going to do _that_ on _his_ desk in _his_ room and live to tell the tale. They were going to be sorry. Kurt would make sure of that.


End file.
